Project Leon Origins
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: A small story off set from a plot bunny that bit me watching RE Extinction. Don't ask don't tell cause I don't know either the plot bunnies own me..Wesker and Alice not mine
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday Leon was sitting in front of his computer quietly typing up his homework. He'd just gotten into a small community college staying in that night his room mates had went out to a small humble house party. They didn't come home.. That night after Leon had gotten his homework done he received a message./ You are being watched../ Silently he turned his head looking at his clock. It was ten at night. It wasn't his room mates he knew that. No one else had his Screen Name on there. Who could it be? He typed back/Who are you how did you get this??/ The person on the other end responded /My name is Alice..Currently the computer your working on is infected with a special Virus./ Leon shook his head typing back to Alice./No it's not. I just ran my cleaner../ If words could convey a sense of amusement hers would. /Oh really? Who is the maker of this cleaner?/ Leon was silent opening the file checking over it./It's Umbrella corporation why?/ There was nothing for a few moments then his Cell phone rang. He jumped then reached over to pick it up. Checking the caller ID he noticed it was an unlisted number. Silently he thought it over for a few seconds then opened his phone"Yes.." The voice on the other end was a no nonsense one"You have ten minutes to pack a bag find a suitable weapon and get out of your house.. The hunters are coming and they will not stop till your in umbrella custody.." Leon blinked speaking"Is this Alice?" The woman responded" Yes and no.. I'm one of her clones if you must know. I am Alice but at the same time I'm not." Leon blinked then spoke softly"I knew it..Umbrella is bad news...Shit.." The phone was put in his pocket as he spoke"Listen who ever you are..What items do I need for this.." The woman was silent before speaking"Warm clothing and some light clothing.." He spoke in return"I have both things..What about a weapon..Will a baseball bat work?" There was a small sound then Alice spoke"It's gotta be able to cut or pierce. If you don't have some of those then I'll find you something.." Leon was silent before he spoke"What about blunt Trauma.." Alice was silent then spoke quietly"Yes Trauma would work at the neck or the spine.." Leon nodded slightly packing his bag with clothing"What's going on really..What's Umbrella want me for.." Alice spoke"When we meet I'll answer all your questions till then don't talk about them I'll call you later with two sets of instructions just remember two is better then one but two plus one is better.." Then there was silence on her end of the phone. Five miles away Alice's clone shut her phone speaking to her sister clone"It won't be long till the hunter comes..Shall we buy him some time?" The other clone nodded before the two left to Tangle with the Hunters. It seemed that Umbrella wanted him bad enough to send monsters out.. More or less it was something having to do with his genetic structure. Things where not working out.

Umbrella Structure HIVE 4

"According to my sensors Alice's seventh clone made contact with Leon.. Should we send more Hunters?" The scientist turned his head instantly speaking"Yes send the Hunters and have Albert Retrieve Leon..He's most important to our research.." "What research is that doctor.." Said a cold voice. A dark glasses wearing blond stepped out from the shadows"You called Doctor.." The sandy blond doctor turned speaking"Yes Albert.. Leon has the genetic ordering.. We need him for the research to go forwards..Since Alice's clones have the hunters caught up I thought you would retrieve our guest.."Albert Wesker was silent before speaking"Where is he now.." The doctor was silent bringing up a computer screen"According to his phone he's getting packed it looks like..Perhaps he's trying to find something to use as a weapon.." Wesker nodded before speaking"Have the tea ready then.." Birkin rolled his eyes shaking his head silently. The computer spoke up then"Leon is on the move.. I shall track him and relay information to you Good luck Wesker." The blond was already moving away quietly to follow his so called prey.

Raccoon city subway.

It was dark in the subway Leon stood waiting for the train. He stood checking his watch before two giant ugly looking creatures dropped down behind him stalking towards him. He couldn't see them in the dark so when he turned and saw them he yelped then fell backwards right into a pair of dark clad arms"Poor little Lion...Do my pets frighten you?" Leon felt a sharp pain in his arm then blessed blackness..

Umbrella structure HIVE FOUR.

Leon woke up silently looking around. He saw the same two creatures as in the subway standing to either side of the glass door. Sitting up he noticed that he was shackled to a wall there was a bed toilet and a tray with a plastic mug on it. What ever was in the mug was steaming. He noticed the smell of Earl Grey Tea in it and rolled his eyes. The creatures noticing him awake snarled and growled which brought his captor back to the door. Wesker back to his door pushing a button on the side the door opened."Good morning mister Leonheart.. I trust the drugs didn't have an adverse effect on your system..No grogginess?" Leon said nothing silently sitting where he was at when Wesker walked over picking him up by the front of his jacket"I asked you a question..Unless you want fluffy there to bite your head off and pull your remains around this pristine room you will respond.."Leon's head turned looking at "Fluffy" Then he mumbled slightly Wesker glared then spoke"What was that boy?" Leon's head jerked up then smacked into Weskers nose. It didn't cause the blond damage at all but Leon's head was ringing slightly"I said..Fuck..Off..." Wesker was silent his head tilting back to eye his captive"How uncouth Leonard..That simply won't do..." Leon's eyes narrowed slightly"I hate that name..That's not my name any more.." Wesker nodded"Yes I know you had it changed weeks ago due to daddy's birthday present..Tell me what's it like sharing your birthday with a religious Icon?" Leon gritted his teeth before snorting slightly"I wouldn't know my father isn't a Catholic" Wesker nodded"Yes we know that too..We also know that Daddy was in his corporation when the attack struck in west Raccoon city..That puts him right in the center of the attack center.." All the while the two where talking Wesker was backing Leon to the wall. The younger males back pushed against the thick glass. Leon jumped slightly his hands coming up defensively before Wesker chuckled darkly."Please by the time we are done with you.. You will be a god.." Leon's eyes widened slightly"I don't.. I don't wanna be a god..I want to...Be normal...Go to school study maybe become a doctor.." Weskers hand rose then brushing a few strands of coffee colored hair back"Isn't it a shame.. A waste such a pretty genetic coding you have...To let you become a doctor or a lawyer... " Leon's hands shot out pushing the other male back. His hands were caught by Wesker however holding the chain in one hand he pinned the other's hands above his head." If I were you I would behave..I would hate to have Fluffy maul that pretty face of yours..Fluffy gets rather hungry if he's not fed.." Leon's eyes widened looking at the creature just inches from his back and tried to jump forwards. Weskers body however wasn't letting him past. A quiet whimper came before the younger male yelled"Fine Fine!! I'll behave!! Just get them away!!" Then he stopped one of them had on it's neck a chain with something hanging down. Leon's eyes widened as he Jerked away from Wesker his hands on the glass"Da..Dad...That's his necklace...What did you do to him??"Wesker laughed softly then spoke"His Genetic Code was almost the same as yours..But with one exception..Do you know what that is??" Leon shook his head slightly as Wesker leaned forwards whispering"He wasn't young enough to endure the Virus burning through his systems.." Weskers hand slipped down to Leon's waist giving it a rub. The younger mans cheeks flushed darkly before he tried to jerk away."The Virus is like nothing you've felt before..Sweet powerful...Like the first orgasm you'll ever have..Your a Virgin aren't you Leonard.." Leon's teeth clenched before he spoke from where he was pinned against the glass facing the creature who was watching this agitatedly."That's none of your Ahh!!" Weskers hand had moved down further and had rubbed the younger males Crotch almost teasingly."Yes your a Virgin or no your not..It's that simple or I could find out myself but you wouldn't like that process." Leon's teeth gritted as he spoke"Yes..I'm a virgin...Happy now?" Weskers head tilted slightly"Surprisingly yes.." Leon rolled his eyes before the older male leaned forwards nibbling his neck."The virus will either kill you and convert you..Or it will bond with your blood and tissue remaking you..You will become a god.. You will need Direction and I will be there to provide it.."Leon clenched his teeth against the moan he'd almost released when the blond nibbled on his ear."Hnn...I'll never listen to you.." Wesker smirked slightly then spoke"You remind me so much of an old friend..Christopher would get along with you so well..Too bad your not going to meet him..Your going to stay here under my thumb where you like him belong.." With each word his hand moved over the younger males groin in an almost petting motion. Leon squirmed slightly finally letting out a hoarse cry when he found his release his legs buckling. Only the blond's arm and leg held him up as he panted his eyes closed. Slowly Leon's eyes opened as he spoke coldly"And when the police find this place..I'll make sure and press charges on rape in their report..I hope you have a good lawyer..." Wesker's smirk went to a full out grin"Such a shame I couldn't hire you..But I'll leave you to clean your..Mess up..Fresh clothing is under the bed shoes included my pets will be watching and if you try to steal that little charm off your fathers neck he will bite you.."

When Wesker left Leon kicked his boot at the door"PISS OFF YOU HEAR ME!!" His foot with the other boot on it slamming into the door before he hopped around on one food tears in his eyes. The creature that was his father was watching him closely an almost curious manner. It watched him clean himself watched him change then watched him settle down on the floor his back to it. One clawed hand reaching out touching the glass. Leon brought his head up turning then jerked backwards from the glass. The hunter growled at him but nothing more it did not move from its present point. Leon just moved away from the glass sitting in the center of the floor. The sink would provide him with water no norishment though he was at a loss for food. A dark suited figure came around six by his watch opening a flap pushing a tray through the door then left. Leon went to look it over when the creature who was his father growled warningly at him. It was like it knew something he didn't He rolled his eyes picking up the tray"You were never father of the year when you were normal now your trying to be?" The creature did nothing merely turned back to it's task of guarding the cell. Leon looked up then seeing a dark red looking creature he watched it climb along the top of the cell almost cat like in it's movements before he saw it's tongue. Long dark purple and thick. He shivered lowering his head to look at the food. It smelled alright so he ate it. After a little while he started feeling sleepy disconnected. He barely registered when Wesker entered the room carrying a bright green tube."Don't worry boy you won't even feel a thing..Maybe a pinch.." Wesker leered down at what was to become the newest creature before he bent crouching down he grabbed Leon's arm earning a glare from the tired male."Shove off.." Wesker snickered slightly then stabbed the needle into the meat of his arm earning a yelp and a tired tug. Being stronger then Leon he easily held the smaller males arm."Go to sleep..when you wake up..You won't even believe the world your in.."

Authors note and disclaimer

Don't own it but I wish I did. This story is to my own personal Wesker they know who they are. Thanks for always being there even when I'm a redfeild and leave you hanging


	2. Chapter 2

His name was Leon his life was normal until one day..

Leon lived in Raccoon city he went to a normal school he lived in a normal house.When Leon woke up he was aware of four white walls. He was strapped to a bed he was aware of a burning pain then a voice in his mind./ If you can hear me then your infected, but just like me you've binded with it../ Leon blinked slightly his eyes closing/ Who are you am I dreaming?/ The voice was silent for a moment as if the person who'd spoken to him mentally were debating then the voice continued/ My name is Alice I used to work for Umbrella Corporation./ Leon was silent while he was so entuned to her he hadn't noticed the doctors all around him. With a scream of mental pain his mind lost hers. Alice was silent for a moment then she started to move she always had to move. After a while she came on the lab holding him. When she found him he was floating in suspended animation to her he was beautiful. White as snow long brown hair floating around him like a nimbus. Reading the clip board she learned his name then his mutation. His mutation was of the tyrant class like her. Wasting no time she called to her clones. Using them as puppets she put them into position One was working computer two others finding clothes for him. The last four in the unit she had with her were to protect and watch Leon. He was still groggy some what when they managed to get him woken up. Alice herself had to wake him up totally/Don't be an asshole..Wake up../ With that he turned then coughed he coughed again then he finally threw up getting out the liquid oxygen in his lungs. Sitting up then he looked at The clones getting a blank look before he spoke"Alice?" One of the clones looked down to him smiling slightly"No she isn't here.." He blinked then nodded. Soon Leon was up walking around they had found him a weapon a giant sword strapped to his back he was in front of Alice. Looking her over he spoke"Are we..Survivors?" She shook her head slightly then spoke"No We're evolution.. We're what they should be.." He turned looking over the creatures milling around under them then spoke"Aren't they people? I can sense them..They Aren't like humans though.. Their blood thirsty.." Alice nodded slightly then spoke"We're immune to them..Our virus will protect us.. I don't know how you got the virus like this though.." he was silent his eyes closing"People did it.. People did this to me..I got caught by Umbrella scientists..


	3. Safe Guards

Alice and Leon had been moving for a while they had to stay moving. Stay on the road stay out of cities as much as possible. The Infection had spread more and more through the cities till the land was barren and Zombies walked the streets more and more.

Soon the amount of actual humans was lower then Zombie. What could they do other then to keep moving? It was only a matter of time before one of them slipped up.. This time it was Leon due to a nightmare.

Leon hated to dream, but it couldn't be helped sometimes. His dream was of that night his father making one final act of redemption in his sons eyes. Pushing Leon in the escape tunnel and using his own body to shield the others scent. Leon woke up from his dream to random things around himself floating. This was a new thing could he have unlocked a new power?

Things dropped down around him rocks, his bike, his sword the sword was fine the bike not so much. A slight sigh coming as he picked up the sword. This was not good without transportation he'd be pretty much on his own when it came to getting away from the flesh eating hordes.

He'd have to try and salvage what he could of his bike's fuel tank and find another working bike. Wasn't there a city up ahead? Maybe he could find something there. Anything was better then to be like this. Strapping his sword to his back he set out across the desert. Walking for hours at night before finding a safe place to stop drinking a little water eating a little food that was safe he'd sleep for a bit. Soon he was up and moving though using his Tyrant abilities to run across the desert sands. This was where he ran across an old friend. At first he wasn't sure it was her then when he got closer he knew it. It was Alice.

Leon would creep along quietly careful not to disturb her which on it's own was a wonder but he managed to settle down. When Alice woke and found him sitting cross legged sword in lap she glared. "Leon what are you doing here?! What if they tracked you?!" Leon raised one brow speaking"You know...You make things move in your sleep..What were you dreaming about.." Alice shook her head a moment before getting up."Where's your bike.." Leon shook his head slightly resting his chin on his knees." It's called having a nightmare and waking up to find things floating around you..Sound familiar?" Alice was silent before speaking"Fine we'll find you another bike.. It shouldn't be hard did you Salvage the fuel from your last one?"

"Ahh huh just like you said to.."

Alice nodded slightly before getting ready to go. She got on first before Leon joined her shifting his sword slightly before the two were off and going. They were not as lucky as they thought though. For they had been found

"Wesker we've Located project Leon he's rejoined with Project Alice Recommendations?"

"Continue tracking them.. Wait till their separated then go after the boy.. "

"Yes sir continuing to track then."

Wesker was amused after almost a year of no signals no nothing an apparent spike had been located. Soon he'd have Leon back under his thumb where the boy belonged. A little mind control never hurt anyone. He'd send someone after the boy to retrieve him with out fuss.

"Birkin is the mind controlling agents almost ready?"

"It will take a little time to finish the first set..Once their done I can easily outfit someone with them.."

"Good I'll have a subject for you in a manner of hours perhaps.."

"Alright now let me get back to it Albert.."

Wesker smirked softly before going back to the computers leaning back in his chair.

Alice and Leon had made their way into town currently looking for a bike. Spotting one Leon went ahead getting his sword fitted into it working at fueling it up. A slight smirk coming as he spoke"All done and I'll be on my way..Thanks for the help Alice.."

Alice nodded before speaking softly"Be careful stay under the radar.." Leon nodded before taking off. It was better to have a bike then nothing at all. He could move fast, but he didn't really like using them. After the sun went down he continued traveling putting miles between him and Alice. She'd stop for the night moving during the day. Him on the other hand enjoyed moving during the night to keep them separated. Dispite all their safeguards though Leon was still being followed. It took a while but soon he was busted..

Authors note: So sorry for the long Delay in up dating! Here's a new chapter I hope it's better then the last.. Disclaimer I own nothing they belong to their respective companies and such.


End file.
